Dead or Alive (gra)
Dead or Alive '(デッド・オア・アライブ, ''Deddo oa Araibu) jest pierwszą częścią serii Dead or Alive. Utworzone przez Team Ninja, a następnie opublikowane przez Tecmo, Dead or Alive ''miało swoją premierę w 1996 roku w systemie Sega Model 2. Z czasem grę przeniesiono na domowe konsole Sega Saturn w Japonii, 9 października 1997 roku. W 1998 roku wydano remake ''Dead or Alive na konsole PlayStation. Był on dostępny w Japonii, Ameryce Północnej i Europie, przy czym zawierał poprawioną grafikę i silnik walki, nową ścieżkę dźwiękową oraz dwie dodatkowe postacie. W tym samym roku wydano także Dead or Alive++. Grafika wersji na Sony ZN-1 pozostała wprawdzie prawie taka sama jak w oryginalnym Dead or Alive, jednak samą grywalność upodobniono do Dead or Alive 2. Wprowadzono większy nacisk na ogłuszenia, a także dwie różne metody chwytów. W 2004, wersję Sega Saturn przeniesiono na Xbox jako część Dead or Alive Ultimate. W 1999 roku wydano pierwszy sequel serii, pt. Dead or Alive 2. Historia Prolog Młoda dziewczyna wstrzymuje swój oddech, przyglądając się zebranym na dole wojowniczym bogom. Zamiast oświecenia czuje mrok. W jej głowie błądzi pewna myśl. Dotarła tak daleko... Przeszła tak długą drogę... tylko po to... by pomścić swego brata. Jej szansa jest na wyciągnięcie ręki. Nienasycona ambicja ludzkości doprowadziła do nadużycia zebranych nauk. Do żałosnej walki o własne ziemie. Właśnie teraz rozpoczyna się bitwa na śmierć i życie. Dziewczyna spokojnie zamyka swe oczy. Czuje zbierającą się moc, układającą w niekontrolowaną i gwałtowną melodię. Pokonuje liczne przeszkody stojące jej na drodze. Niczym cień mknie przez odważnych mężczyzn i dostojne kobiety. Wierząc w swe możliwości, Kasumi... Rzuca się... na wiatr. Znikając, pozostawia po sobie jedynie cichy świst. Postacie Grywalne postacie *Kasumi' - Młoda kunoichi, która opuściła klan, by móc pomścić swego zaginionego od czasu ataku na wioskę starszego brata, Hayate. *'Zack '- Wiodący beztroskie życie DJ. Do turnieju wstąpił tylko dla nagrody pieniężnej oraz zdobycia popularności. *'Ryu Hayabusa' - Shinobi wywodzący się z głównej rodziny klanu Hayabusa. Wstąpił do turnieju, by ochronić młodszą siostrę swego najlepszego przyjaciela, Hayate. *'Bayman' - Zabójca wyszkolony w rosyjskiej sztuce walki bojowego Sambo. Jego udział w turnieju jest jedynie przykrywką dla prawdziwej misji zleconej mu przez członka DOATEC, Victora Donovana. Ma za zadanie wyeliminować Fame'a Douglasa. *'Lei Fang '- Młoda studentka oraz praktykantka sztuki Taikyoku-Ken wywodząca się z zamożnej rodziny. Na sześć lat przed głównymi wydarzeniami z ''Dead or Alive, miejscowy gang rzucił jej wyzwanie. Jann Lee zdołał uratować Lei Fang jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem walki. Zdenerwowana plakietką osoby słabej i niezdolnej do samoobrony, Lei Fang wstąpiła do turnieju, by odnaleźć Janna Lee i udowodnić mu swoją siłę. *'Gen Fu' - Podstarzały mistrz sztuki Shini-Rokugo-Ken. Wstąpił do turnieju, by zdobyć nagrodę pieniężną, potrzebną mu do wyleczenia śmiertelnie chorej wnuczki, Mei Lin. *'Tina Armstrong '- Pro-wrestlerka. Na rok przed rozpoczęciem turnieju zamierzała porzucić swój zawód, jednakże za namową ojca i jednocześnie trenera - Bassa - postanowiła wstąpić do Dead or Alive. I choć Bass sądzi, że jego córka chce jedynie poczuć chwałę zwycięstwa, prawdziwym celem Tiny jest zostanie odkrytą przez Hollywood oraz rozpoczęcie prawdziwej kariery. *'Jann Lee '- Specjalnizujący się w sztuce walki Jeet Kune Do mężczyzna, który pracuje jako wykidajło w jednym z klubów. Zaczął trenować już w dzieciństwie, by pozbyć się negatywnych emocji związanych ze śmiercią rodziców. Wstąpił do turnieju, by udowodnić, że jest najsilniejszym wojownikiem na świecie. Postacie do odblokowania *'Raidou' - Shinobi oraz stryj Kasumi i Hayate. Wygnany ze swej rodzinnej wioski i klanu, Raidou rozpoczął podróż dookoła świata z zamiarem "odebrania" innym wojownikom ich umiejętności, by móc przybrać na sile. To on okaleczył Hayate, odbierając mu technikę Torn Sky Blast. Postacie z wersji PlayStation oraz Dead or Alive++ *'Bass Armstrong' - Mistrz pro-wrestlingu oraz ojciec Tiny Armstrong. Wstąpił do turnieju, by powstrzymać swoją córkę przed rozpoczęciem życia gwiazdy Hollywood i przekonać ją do pozostania w swoim obecnym zawodzie. *'Ayane '- Kunoichi z tego samego klanu, co Kasumi i Hayate. Mistrz zlecił jej misję zabicia Kasumi, która uciekła z rodzinnego klanu i jednocześnie naraziła go na niebezpieczeństwo. (Warto zauważyć, że Ayane pojawiła się w wersji gry na Sega Saturn jako manekin do treningu.) Rozgrywka Dead or Alive wyróżniło się na tle innych gier dzięki nowym opcjom rozgrywki, które nie pojawiły się w żadnej innej bijatyce 3D. Największą zaletą gry jest szybkość oraz system walki. W przeciwieństwie do Tekkena, Dead or Alive skupiło się bardziej na prędkości, uproszczonych poleceniach i czasie reakcji, a nie długich ciosach combo. System walki był pierwszym, w którym wykorzystano inne polecenia do różnych typów ataków. Odblokowanie postaci Rozwój Tomonobu Itagaki przyznał, że nie był usatysfakcjonowany tym jak przedstawiano ówczesne bijatyki; tęsknił za dawnymi arkadami oraz posiadał odmienną wizję dotyczącą gatunku. W pewnym momencie, dzięki swojej wieloletniej pracy dla Tecmo, Itagaki otrzymał możliwość wyprodukowania własnej gry. Pierwsza arkada Dead or Alive pojawiła się na japońskim rynku w 1996 roku. W przeciwieństwie do Japonii, gra nie odniosła sukcesu na zachodzie. Główną tego przyczyną mogło być wydanie konkurencyjnej serii Tekken, zdobywającej fanów na konsoli PlayStation. Wersje Opublikowano cztery wersje pierwszej części Dead or Alive. Arkada Oryginalna wersja Dead or Alive została wydana w październiku 1996 na Sega Model 2 (wówczas po raz pierwszy Sega udostępniła swój sprzęt innej firmie; w tym przypadku, Tecmo). Gra działała na zmodyfikowanym silniku Virtua Fighter 2, posiadając osiem grywalnych postaci z trzema kostiumami dla każdej oraz głównego przeciwnika, czyli Raidou. Saturn Grę przeniesiono 9 października 1997 roku na japońskie konsole Sega Saturn. Wersja ta nigdy nie została wydana w Ameryce Północnej i Europie. Dodano w niej intro FMV oraz nowe tryby - Time Attack, V.S., Survival, Trening i Kumite. Pojawiła się możliwość grania Raidou, nowe kostiumy dla każdej postaci, a także głos systemowy należący do Kasumi. Jednakże, grafika w tej wersji uległa znacznemu pogorszeniu. Oryginalne modele 3D zastąpiono bitmapami i nakładającymi się na siebie warstwami w stylu Virtua Fighter 2 na Sega Saturn. Niektóre szczegóły zawarte na arenach usunięto - m.in. dach w L's Castle oraz most na arenie Hayabusy. Pogorszyły się także modele postaci. PlayStation 12 marca 1998 roku, Tecmo wydało wersję Dead or Alive na japońskie konsole PlayStation. Wprowadzono w niej kolejne liczne zmiany; ulepszoną grafikę z zacienieniem Gouraud, zmodyfikowany silnik walk, nową ścieżkę dźwiękową oraz kolejne areny. Podobnie jak w wersji Saturna, pojawiły się bitmapy, teraz jednak rozciągające się (tak samo jak w Tekkenie). Najbardziej zauważalną zmianą było dodanie nowych postaci; dostępnego od początko wrestlera Bassa oraz dostępną do odblokowania Ayane. Pojawiło się także więcej kostiumów do odblokowania (tylko dla kobiecych wojowniczek), systemowy głos należący do Ayane i klipy głosowe. Wersję PlayStation wydano 31 marca 1998 roku w Ameryce Półnodnej oraz w lipcu w Europie. Zakończenia arkady były przedstawione jedynie w postaci tekstów. W europejskiej wersji pojawiło się więcej nowych kostiumów - od jednego do dwóch dla każdej postaci. ''Dead or Alive++'' Ostateczna wersja gry, Dead or Alive++, została wydana w wersji arkadowej w 1998 roku. Wykorzystano w niej system TPS Tecmo. Grę uważa się za coś pomiędzy pierwszą częścią a Dead or Alive 2. Choć jest podobna do wersji PlayStation, pojawiło się kilka zmian w rozgrywce, wliczając w to pozy postaci przed rozpoczęciem walki, zmiany niektórych rzutów oraz system sześciu punktów. Pojawiła się także opcja "Tag Battle", podobna do Team Battle z wyborem tylko dwóch postaci. Ayane była grywalną postacią od początku, a Raidou można było odblokować w bardzo prosty sposób. Każda postać posiadała cztery kostiumy - dwa z oryginalnej wersji i dwa z europejskiej. Niektóre stroje były eksluzywne dla tej wersji, a niektóre posiadały zmienione kolory. ''Dead or Alive Ultimate'' W 2004 roku, Tecmo przeniosło wersję Sega Saturn na Xbox, wraz z odnowionym Dead or Alive 2. Grę nazwano Dead or Alive Ultimate, gdzie ulepszono jedynie grafikę i dźwięk oraz dodano opcję gry online dostępną na Xbox. Itagaki uważa wersję z Saturna za swoją "ulubioną". Obsada Obsada ludzi udzielających postaciom głosów jest najmniejsza w tej części gry. W pierwotnej wersji występuje tylko dziewięć osób, a w PlayStation oraz Dead or Alive++ - jedenaście. Filmy Galeria Ciekawostki *Kasumi jest dostępna do odblokowania jako treningowy potwór w Monster Rancher 2 poprzez udanie się do Świątyni i wprowadzenie płyty Dead or Alive. *W prototypowej wersji pojawiła się inna postać - pochodząca z Tajlandii kobieta o imieniu Kelly. Najprawdopodobniej przerobiono ją w późniejszym czasie na Zacka. *Na okładce wersji na PlayStation, Kasumi ma białe włosy. Nie wiadomo, z jakiego powodu. Zobacz też */Stroje/ */Dorobek/ *Soundtrack *Soundtrack (PlayStation) *Promocyjne zdjęcia i tapety